


Oxytocin

by Kyouryokusenshi, Marina_F



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Post-Episode: s11e10 My Struggle IV, Pregnancy, The X-Files Revival, X-Files Porn Battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 15:10:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15099356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyouryokusenshi/pseuds/Kyouryokusenshi, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marina_F/pseuds/Marina_F
Summary: June 2018 XF PB on tumblr, prompt #50, S11 pregnancy sex with Scully on top.





	Oxytocin

**Author's Note:**

> Big thanks to our awesome beta, Steph, for her quick turnaround on this piece!

From his side of the bed, Mulder watched lazily as Scully stripped off her satin nightgown and waddled towards the bathroom. He heard the plinking of bottles, followed by the zip of her toiletry bag closing. 

The muffled sound of water hitting the shower floor filled the bedroom. Scully had just entered her third trimester. Showers for two would soon be a thing of the past. He pondered his next move. God, why was he even hesitating? He swung his legs out from under the covers and made a dash for the door. 

Clouds of steam had taken over the bathroom. The shower heat was turned up to the max. Mulder dropped his boxers to the ground, kicking them across the floor in the general direction of the laundry basket.

“Hey there,” he whispered easing the shower curtain open.

“Jesus, Mulder. You startled me.”

“Sorry,” he replied and stepped in behind her.  
He deposited a quick peck on her cheek before proceeding to wrap her rounded belly like a support belt, lifting the baby’s weight off her back. 

“Hmmm this is nice,” she said.

She relaxed her shoulders and settled her aching body against his chest. She’d been dealing with lower back pain more often lately, something about her organs shifting and her uterus expanding, she’d explained. Warm soothing water poured over their bodies. They stood there holding each other without the need for words.

Scully leaned back her head against Mulder. Her wet hair tickled his neck, sending little shivers up and down his spine. She was growing it out again. He missed that long hair of hers. Some say you’re either a breast man or an ass man, and Scully didn’t disappoint on either front, but long-haired Scully did things to him. Mulder shifted slightly to adjust his growing erection snuggly between them.

“Mulder, what are you…?”

“Shhh,” he hushed and reached for the bottle of body wash. He squeezed some of the creamy substance onto his hands then lathered her shoulders.

“Let me take care of you,” he said as his hands moved to knead the soft tissue around her neck. 

Scully moaned and her right hand disappeared between her legs. Mulder’s view was limited, but he had his imagination, and there were also memories. Vivid images of Scully’s fingers making their way to her wet folds, her index finger drawing slow circles across her clit, flashed in front of his eyes.

He rubbed the deep muscles in her shoulders, his fist and fingers mirroring the circular motions of his daydream vision. After a few minutes, he sensed the tensions in Scully’s back dissipate, and his own circulation increased.

Hard and pulsating with anticipation, he rocked his hips against her small fame, careful not to throw off her balance. Scully moved to cup her left breast with her free hand. Gently she traced her thumb around her nipple until it formed a perfect little pink peak. 

Mulder rinsed off the leftover body gel from his hands. Scully’s moans were growing louder and he wanted in on the action. He started pumping himself. Long, strong up-and-down strokes built up his pleasure. Too much too soon, he thought. 

Mulder exhaled and softened the three-finger grip on his cock. He took a step to the side. Once within reach, he slapped his penis against her waist. 

“Mulder!” Scully let out a surprised giggle. Her upper teeth biting down on her lip, she tilted her head to grin at him, a mischievous look in her eyes.

She stopped touching herself to bring both of his hands up to her chest. Nestled warmly in his palms, her breasts felt round and heavy. Last he’d heard, Scully had grown two cup sizes and she still had eleven more weeks to go before her due date.

“The water is getting cold,” she whispered between rapid breaths. A shiver travelled across her shoulders. The water droplets running down her neck sparkled like little crystals. He scooped them up by running his tongue across her cooling skin.

“We should have gotten the fifty-six gallon water heater,” he said smiling.

Scully turned around to face him. Her bump hit his erection, sending it wobbling in front of him like a jelly. Mulder chuckled at the silliness of the moment. He looked down at her. His wife. The mother of his children. She was so beautiful. The blue of her eyes was even deeper in the dim ochre light of the shower. He placed a kiss on her mouth. She parted her lips to invite him in. The lukewarm water from the shower mixed with the heat of their tongues. He would have stayed longer, cold water be damned, but she pulled away.

“Let’s take this to the bedroom,” she said pressing her hands against his chest, just firmly enough to nudge him out. 

******

The shower had worked its magic. Well, the shower and Mulder’s hands, Scully corrected herself. When she walked out of the bathroom, relaxed and smelling of her Jasmine-Coconut body wash, Mulder was already waiting for her in bed. He had those dark eyes that screamed sex and made her inner thighs twitch with need. 

“Come over here,” he said patting the empty space next to him on the mattress.

She stripped off her cotton bathrobe.

“I’m having déjà-vu,” he noted, and his eyes followed the trajectory of her robe as it joined the satin nightgown on the floor. 

Naked, Scully began a slow walk to the bed. After a few steps, she stopped to take in the sight.

“You look comfortable,” she teased. Her tongue darted out to wet her lips.

Mulder had propped himself up with all their pillows. Leaning back against his little makeshift mountain, he looked effortlessly attractive. His forearm was tucked in behind his head, his right hand massaging his erect penis. 

Watching him lie there, exposed, Scully suddenly fancied herself a hungry lioness. She wanted to pounce. Her growing belly would get in the way though, so she compromised. Carefully, she climbed into bed, making long strides with her arms and legs. Like a cat circling its prey, she straddled Mulder’s thighs.  
“Touch this,” she hissed and lifted his right hand from his cock to her breasts. He let out a surprised breath but did not dare disobey.

Still on top of Mulder, she shifted right then left to get comfortable. She had really popped this last month. There was no getting around it; she’d have to let her bump rest on the smooth skin below his navel if she was going to lead this ride. 

She leaned forward for a kiss, but quickly found herself pulling at his lower lip instead. Each time she rolled the soft skin through her teeth, she tugged a little more forcefully.

“Good evening to you too, beast woman,” he whispered.  
Mulder responded to the attack on his lip with a quick succession of bites to her neck and shoulders. Scully gasped, and her body shook with pleasure. She didn’t let him get the better of her though, and quickly straightened her shoulders to resume her commanding posture. 

“Grab my ass,” she ordered while raising herself onto her knees.

She placed one hand on his shoulder to steady herself. With the other, she guided him to her and eased herself onto him. She raised and then lowered herself, repeating the motion until she felt the initial tightness subside. 

“You feel so good,” he said. 

“Hmmmm,” she moaned.

Once she found her rhythm, she began to rock back and forth, rubbing her clit against his skin with each push of her hips. Underneath, Mulder was bucking into her, both hands firm on her behind. Twice, he almost slipped out of her but caught himself in time to thrust back stronger and deeper, causing her to arch her back and moan.

“Oh god… Don’t let go of me,” she urged. Her grip on his shoulders intensified and her nails scraped the surface of his skin. 

Suddenly, Scully was thrown out of sync by a kick to her ribs. The baby’s movements heightened her awareness to her physical state. She was pregnant. She was fifty-four and pregnant. 

Thoughts of darker times came rushing through her mind. When they first moved to the unremarkable house in 2003, she told Mulder she missed motherhood. He never asked her if she wanted another child, but he also never asked about birth control. For a decade, they lived in uncertainty, not really trying for a baby, yet not preventing it either. Patiently, she waited. Then the darkness pulled them apart. 

“Something on your mind?” He asked out of breath, slowing his pace. His hands moved to caress her back. He brushed her skin lightly and she purred under the warmth of his finger tips. 

“I’m fine,” she responded and plunged in for a kiss. It had taken them a couple of years to find their way back to each other, but their lives were destined for the same path. The tiny heart beating a hundred and twenty beats per minute inside her womb was a daily reminder to never give up on a miracle.

“I’m more than fine,” Scully murmured. She cupped his face to gaze into his eyes. They exchanged smiles, and then resumed their vigorous rocking. 

There was a curious erotic purity to pregnancy sex, she thought, as their bodies moved in rugged unison, hers leading the way in the chase for release. Her biological imperative to procreate fulfilled, she could finally enjoy sex for its own sake. No more prayers, no more silent waiting, she’d beaten the odds. 

Rocking back and forth and up and down, she held on to Mulder for support. Her orgasm hit her like a tidal wave. Long and high. She fell against his chest, legs spasming, and arms like Jell-o. Her eyes opened just in time to witness Mulder’s own dive into the ocean of sweet deliverance. His eyes rolled back in his head as he thrust inside of her one final time. Holding him in her arms, wet and sticky from their lovemaking, she inhaled his animal scent. He moaned her name and nuzzled his nose against the crook of her neck. She pressed her pregnant belly hard against his body. The life inside of her stirred and she breathed out a soft chuckle. She felt powerful. She was free.


End file.
